


Migraines

by Robronlover96



Series: The Aftercare Series [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aftercare, Caring Aaron, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert has a migraine.





	Migraines

 

 Robert walked in through the front door. and he let out a sigh, he had. had a horrific day, and it was 

just getting worse with each passing second. and now to top it all of he had a migraine, 

 

he felt it coming on earlier when he was doing paperwork at the scrapyard. but didn't have any pain meds 

on him at the time, and now he was deeply regretting it. 

 

He took his shoes off by the door. and then he made his way over to the living room, but as he did a sharp pain 

shot through his skull. and he squeezed his eyes shut, because the lights were just making it worse. 

 

he put his bag down by the armchair, and then he slumped down on the sofa. he put his head in his hands

and he rubbed his temples with his fingers,  

 

after a couple of seconds. he heard footsteps across the kitchen. and then he felt two arms wrap around him. 

  ''Are you okay?'' he said, his voice full of concern. 

 

''Not so loud'' Robert said, but then he winced at the sound of his own voice,  

 

Aaron knew what was wrong immediately.

 ''Migraine'' he said just above a whisper, 

 

Robert nodded timidly. but that just made the pain in his head worse. 

 

Aaron sighed, 

''Aww i'm sorry babe'' he said sympathetically. they didn't use pet names

very often, but when they did. it was only to show that they were loved or 

that they cared, 

 

 ''Do you want some painkillers'' Aaron said. 

 

Robert nodded gingerly, 

''Yeah'' he said his voice just a whisper. 

 

 And with that, Aaron away from the living room. and he walked to the kitchen, 

 

A couple of minutes later. he came back over with a glass of water and some painkillers, 

 

Aaron sat down next to Robert. he handed Robert a couple of tablets, 

and he put them in his mouth. 

 

 then Aaron handed Robert a glass of water, and he took a sip of water. 

before he swallowed the pain meds. 

 

Aaron put the glass of water and the box of painkillers on the coffee table, 

 

Aaron stood up from where he was sat. 

''C'mon let's get you to bed'' he said, holding a hand out to Robert. 

 

Robert put his hand out to Aaron, Aaron took it in his. and then he helped

Robert into a standing position, 

 

And then. they walked upstairs to their shared room. 

 

They entered the room and Aaron helped Robert sit on the bed, 

 

Aaron helped Robert stripped down to his boxers. and then he pulled back the covers, 

and he helped Robert get into bed. 

 

Once Robert was in bed, Aaron pulled the covers back over his husband.

and then he tucked him in, 

 

Aaron sat down next to Robert. he took his hand and he gently

combed his fingers through Robert's hair. 

 

And within minutes Robert was asleep.  

 

Aaron leaned down and he pressed a kiss to the top of Robert's forehead, 

''Sweet dreams'' Aaron said sweetly. 

 

And with that, he walked out of the room. leaving Robert to

sleep off the migraine he had, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
